A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of food utensils, more specifically, a hand tool that is specially adapted for use in extracting meat from inside of seafood, and more specifically, hard-shelled seafood.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a seafood meat extraction tool that includes a pair of narrow and elongated tongs with pointed members on distal ends of each tong; wherein the pointed members each include a plurality of raised grip protuberances thereon, which are oriented inwardly and thus face one another; wherein the pointed members are adapted for use in insertion into a crab leg in order for the raised grip protuberances to be squeezed on opposing sides for gripping of meat contained therein, and which is pulled therefrom via a handle member; wherein the elongated tongs are further defined with an outer surface that is adorned with a non-slip member thereon for use in manually gripping the tool; wherein the elongated tongs connect to form an acute angle being named a juncture from which the handle member extends rearwardly therefrom; wherein the juncture forms a biasing force that maintains the elongated tongs generally parallel with one another; wherein the handle member includes a pry member on a distal end, which is useful in prying open a clam or like shelled piece of seafood.
The Porat et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,460) discloses gripper teeth on one part of a medical instrument, such as foreceps, which are symmetrically arranged.
The Newville (U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,490) discloses a hand-held tool for removing the meat from a crawfish tail having a handle adapted to the human hand containing a pair of spring biased opposed elongated concave tongs with curved inward tips.
The Bermudez (U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,256) illustrates a tool and method for picking crab that includes a long-narrow and strong forceps that is especially adapted to be inserted into cavities within the shell for tearing the shell and picking out the crab meat.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a seafood meat extraction tool that includes a pair of narrow and elongated tongs with pointed members on distal ends of each tong; wherein the pointed members each include a plurality of raised grip protuberances thereon, which are oriented inwardly and thus face one another; wherein the pointed members are adapted for use in insertion into a crab leg in order for the raised grip protuberances to be squeezed on opposing sides for gripping of meat contained therein, and which is pulled therefrom via a handle member; wherein the elongated tongs are further defined with an outer surface that is adorned with a non-slip member thereon for use in manually gripping the tool; wherein the elongated tongs connect to form an acute angle being named a juncture from which the handle member extends rearwardly therefrom; wherein the juncture forms a biasing force that maintains the elongated tongs generally parallel with one another; wherein the handle member includes a pry member on a distal end, which is useful in prying open a clam or like shelled piece of seafood. In this regard, the seafood meat extraction tool departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.